The present invention relates to a multipoint TV presentation to be carry out mainly through a satellite link, and more particularly to a satellite communications multi-point video transmit system which may apply to applications for remote educational systems, each having the same configuration, a TV presentation or a teleconference, and several kinds of inquiries.
A multipoint TV presentation to be carried out through a satellite link has been out. It, however, has employed a system for transmitting a video signal between terminals directly through the satellite, as disclosed in JP-A-2-65426 and JP-A-2-73758. Hence, the earth station needs to be a of the very costly transmit/receive type. This leads to an increase in the cost of the overall system.
The conventional TV presentation has been arranged in such a manner that a camera is not matched in position to a monitor in the equipment. This arrangement incurs a shortcoming that a user's view is not directed to the camera, but is directed to the monitor. Further, when speech is transmitted through the satellite link, the speech is subject to howling due to interference with the speech from the source. This also incurs another promotional shortcoming that the howling distracts the speaker and makes it difficult to speak.